Of Street Fighters and Karate Dojos
by TecNicolorkrystal
Summary: Hadley is devastated when her parents decide to quit the circus business and move her and her younger brother out to Seaford for a real education. But Hadley was more upset for gig on the side. But shes finds her new connections in her world fast, and she is bound to get in all kinds of trouble. Please read!
1. Prolouge: Leaving

**A/N:Hey guys! I haven't written in SO long, and I've never done a Kickin' It story before. I've just been watching the show and this idea popped into my head. I hope you like it! And please review! ****J**

**Title: Of Street Fighters and Karate Dojos **

**Author: TecNicolorkrystal **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Kickin' It. But I do wish I owned Jason Earles **

**Summary: Hadley is devastated when her parents decide to quit the circus business and move her and her younger brother out to Seaford for a real education. But Hadley was more upset for gig on the side. But shes finds her new connections in her world fast, and she is bound to get in all kinds of trouble. **

* * *

**Prolouge: Leaving **

* * *

"But mom! You can NOT be serious about this! What about my career as a trapeze artist and my silk training? I was born to be an acrobat." I shouted angrily at the woman who gave birth to me. _I also have other plans... _

"Had, sweetie. This is for your and your brothers own good. We want you two to get a real education. You can come back and continue in two years when you graduate."

"Two years? Mom I'll be so far behind. And what about Alex's handbalancing partner? Geoff will be devastated. And what about Josh, huh? What's he doing?".

"I'm staying here", Josh happily said. "I'm nineteen and graduated."

'That is so unfair!", I crossed my arms.

"You're not going away forever, Just until you're done with high school." My dad added.

I was near tears, and I don't cry. "Fine…are we done? I need to be some where…" I said quietly.

Both my parents sighed. "Yes, you can go."

I turned and ran up to my room, changing into my costume for tonight's performance. I slowly layered my black hand wraps. I took my industrial barbell out of my left ear and changed the rest of my earrings to studs, didn't want any body ripping that off and I don't do medical tape. I laced up my combat boots and pulled on my leather jacket. I pulled my crimson dyed hair up into a ponytail it still ridiculously long, and tied a black bandana around my head, my black bangs hanging down. I was ready to go win this match and kick some ass.

* * *

**A/N: Yaaay! So review? And im posting the first real chapter right now :) **


	2. One: Fights

**A/N: So yay first real chapter! Woo hoo! Even though it is kind of short...haha. Well I hope you guys like it :) Please review! **

**Title: Of Street Fighters and Karate Dojos **

**Author: TecNicolorkrystal **

**Summary: Hadley is devastated when her parents decide to quit the circus business and move her and her younger brother out to Seaford for a real education. But Hadley was more upset for gig on the side. But shes finds her new connections in her world fast, and she is bound to get in all kinds of trouble. **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! **

**Rating: T**

* * *

**One:Fights **

* * *

It had taken Jerry forever to convince Jack to come with him to the fight. No one else would go, Eddie had a curfew, Kim called it Trashy and Milton said it would be the gathering of the lowest IQ points in history. But once Jerry had said that there'd be girls in slutty leather and not much else, Jack easily agreed.

They payed the fifteen dollars at the gate to get into the small arena. They grabbed a popcorn and quickly took their seats. The lights darkened. And the fights began. It was guys first, and they didn't pay to much attention, but whooped and hollered when someone got punched in the nose or kneed in the crotch, I mean this was street fighting after all, it was going to be pretty dirty. Finally the girls arrived, and man did they look something fierce.

The first match was a black girl, looked about sixteen, seventeen, facing off a latina who looked maybe fifteen.

"These girls are really young, aren't they?", Jerry shouted.

"Yeah, they kind are", Jack shouted back.

The latina, being much smaller, got the crap kicked out of her, walking away with probably a broken nose. The nest couple of matches were extremely exciting, one girl got completely knocked out. Until it was time for the final match.

"Anouncing our current champion and one of our best fighter here, Blue jay!".

A tall, skinny blonde girl came out, in a half shirt and leather pants, arms waving in the air. Jerry whistled.

"And now, our newest addition to the arena, Lust!".

Both boys went silent. The girl that came out was stunning, and they were pretty far away. She had long blood red hair up in a pony tail. Except for her side swept bangs. They were raven black. She had a white bandana tied around her head, knot on top, above her bangs. She was dressed in black shorts, combat boots and a ripped up black tank top that showed off a red lacy bra.

Both boys stood and hollered at her, along with the rest of the crowd.

"They call her lust for a reason, huh", Jack said, wiggling his eye brows.

"Yo, shut up! They're starting."

And the match began. Both girls circled for a moment, until blue jay dove and started punching. Lust easily avoided it. She jumped up and soared through the air. That's how it went in the beginning. Bluejay attacking and Lust flipping, jumping and cartwheeling out of the way. The crowd was getting anxious though, they wanted contact. And Bluejay was starting to tire. Finally, Lust hunkered down and started fighting back. Getting in her space and not getting out. Punch after punch to her abdomen. Blue jay stumbled back. Lust jumped and did a spinning back kick to the shoulder sending her falling over. She didn't get up.

The bell rang, the crowd went wild. Lust paraded around the ring, bowing to her audience. Waving. Someone threw a rose. She picked it up and blew a kiss in the general direction.

"And that ladies and gentlemen, was Lust!".

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it, I am seriously typing this at like midnight. So sorry if there is any issues. Thank you for reading! And please, make that button feel loved! :) Goodnight! **


End file.
